Los niños de hoy en día
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel no es de los que desafían a sus maestros y Miguel no es ni siquiera un maestro. LATIN HETALIA Perú & kid!Chile


**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Personajes: Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú) & José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)

Advertencias: un poco de lolicon.

* * *

**Los niños de hoy en día**

Manuel es un niño callado, alegre cuando quiere, pero usualmente callado. Es observador y siempre tiene una respuesta a todo. Tiene pocos amigos, pero esos son los más agradables del salón y no suele pelearse con ellos por tonterías como los otros. Tiene la desgracia de haber sido puesto en una clase con demasiados niños problemáticos, por lo que no lo tiene del todo fácil, aunque no es como si se dejara molestar demasiado.

Miguel no sabe por qué se ha dejado convencer por Catalina a remplazarla durante el tiempo en que su amiga de la universidad se ausentaría a causa de su embarazo. No es que no le agradasen los niños, sino que al parecer él no les agrada a ellos. Al menos a ese par de revoltosos que nunca se quedan callados y tienen a toda la clase corriendo por las tonterías que a veces se les ocurrían.

El primer día ha sido una pesadilla. En serio, esos mocosos deberían ir al colegio con bozal. Y correa, sin mencionar que atarlos a la silla no estaría mal. Chibolos... le agradan más cuando son alegres y te admiran hasta por respirar. ¿Qué carajos hace él ahí? Él no es maestro, ¡él es fotógrafo, por el amor de Dios!

-Bueno chicos, ya siéntense que vamos a empezar –anuncia alzando la voz y aplaudiendo un par de veces.

Es su tercer día y ya quiere tirarse por la ventana. Lástima que están en el primer piso.

Como es de esperarse, sólo un grupo minoritario le hace caso y se sienta en sus respectivos sitios, entre ellos Manuel. Miguel sonríe de lado, le agrada ese chico después de todo, y luego sigue mandoneando a que se sienten, alzando más la voz hasta finalmente lograr a gritos que todos se sentasen. Lanza un último suspiro antes de empezar la clase, recordándose que él no es de gritarle a nadie mientras toma una tiza blanca y se vuelve hacia la pizarra.

A Miguel en serio le gustan los niños, mucho y desde siempre. Le gustan porque le recuerdan a su hermanito menor y la adoración que este le solía mostrar cuando han sido más pequeños (ahora el enano ni hola le dice a menos que quiera dinero). Le gustan porque son inocentes (supuestamente) y porque no se burlan de ti o de las cosas que dices (también supuestamente). Los niños son los que ríen con sinceridad, que no temen en creer en sus sueños, por más surrealistas que sean. _Los niños son aquellos que tienen sueños._

Bueno, al menos esos son los niños de antaño, se recuerda Miguel con un suspiro agotado mientras observa a sus pequeños y temporales alumnos recoger apurados sus cosas, guardarlos en sus mochilitas y carritos y salir corriendo, huyendo del salón y del colegio. Los niños de hoy en día... Dios, se siente tan viejo diciendo esto. Bueno, los niños de hoy en día NO son inocentes y saben muy bien cómo burlarse de ti. Los niños de hoy en día no hacen la tarea, garabatean los cuadernos de otros y molestan a sus compañeros. Los niños de hoy en día le jalan las coletas a las niñas y les patean la silla a otros niños y les dicen cosas feas.

Y los niños de hoy en día, niños como Manuel, no sonríen.

Miguel siempre se pregunta por qué nunca lo ha visto sonreír. Quiere hacerse creer que sí lo hace cuando no lo ve, pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le susurra que no es así.

* * *

Sólo dos semanas, se dice Miguel una y otra vez mientras que sus ojos somnolientos miran los numeritos relucir en la pantalla de su celular. Tiene que salir de la cama y _ahora,_ por Dios, sólo dos semanas más y podrá volver a su estilo de vida de costumbre. Miguel no es quien para abandonar la cama tan temprano, seriamente se pregunta cómo Catalina manejará su vida cuando aparte de ese trabajo endemoniado también tenga hijos propios. Claro, ella tiene pareja, pero igual... _¿¡Cómo puede ganarse la vida con esto!? _Miguel en serio no la entiende, medio que también la admira, aunque no sabe si al mismo tiempo debería sentir lástima por ella. Se decide por ambas.

Ok, ahora sí se levanta. Café, necesita un café y dos panadoles antes de atreverse a mirarse en el espejo. Dios, tiene ojeras y el cansancio se le ve a leguas.

-Buenos días, alumnos, siéntense ya que no tengo todo el día, saquen sus libros –masculla cuando por fin se encuentra frente a la clase, ignorando el bombardeo de pelotitas de papel-. AHORA.

Sabe el cielo cómo ha logrado arrastrarse hasta ahí... Será un largo día y eso que sólo tiene clases hasta cuarto para las doce.

...

Cuando lo ve entrar al salón, le da la impresión de que es un tonto decerebrado, pero sabe que la mayoría de los niños de su salón lo adoran, incluso los más problemáticos que impiden que las clases puedan transcurrir en paz. Y cuando está ahí parado al frente, gritando enojado que por el amor se sentasen y cerrasen la boca le parece que es todavía más tonto de lo que parece. Está despeinado como siempre, con la camisa medio metida, medio afuera del pantalón y tiene ojeras, pero aún así hay una chiquilla en la primera fila mirándolo embobada. Niños... A veces Manuel prefiere olvidar que son de la misma edad.

Suspira y rueda los ojos, volviendo su mirada hacia su cuaderno, aprovechando el caos que reina en el aula para terminar su tarea de Ciencias Sociales que consiste simplemente en pintar las tres regiones principales del Perú de amarillo, marrón y verde. Estúpido país, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan gordo? Ocupa demasiado papel y los lápices se le gastan más rápido...

-Manuel, tú también presta atención –bufa Miguel, sacándolo de su concentración.

El niño alza la mirada, con el ceño aún fruncido (de hecho, frunciéndolo aún más) y la dirige hacia el frente, donde Miguel le devuelve la misma mirada. Miguel. El primer día insistió en que lo llamasen por su nombre, aunque aquello ahora sólo le ha quitado respeto entre los alumnos y ahora seguro que el profe ese se arrepiente de semejante estupidez. Manuel suelta un pequeño resoplido y asiente, esperando que el profesor se diese contento con aquello.

Pero no, Miguel camina hacia él y de pronto el niño siente algo de temor. ¿Se ha perdido de algo muy importante? ¿Está en problemas? Ay no, por favor no, su mamá se molestará y...

Miguel avanza entre los pequeños pupitres individuales, acercándose a la última fila. El salón ha quedado en completo silencio de golpe y todos se van volteando a ver a Manuel que tiene el susto dibujado en la cara. Hay algunos cuchicheos, pero el resto no dice nada y el lugar se llena de miradas significativas lanzadas entre amigos. Manuel mira a Miguel, quien finalmente lo alcanza.

-¿Qué haces? –dice el maestro suplente serio y el menor traga.

-N-nada –dice bajito y su voz se oye intimidada. _Está_ intimidado.

-Déjame ver –exige el adulto y sin esperar nada toma su cuaderno, hojeándolo-. Esto no es de mi curso.

-Yo...

-No voy a aceptar que hagas tus tareas en mi clase, para esto la haces en tu casa como todos los demás –bufa Miguel y le lanza una mirada severa.

Manuel se hunde en su sitio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero mordiéndose con fuerza la mejilla por dentro para no llorar frente a todos. Miguel le lanza una última mirada molesta y se voltea, llevándose su cuaderno al frente. Lentamente los demás se van volteando otra vez al frente, pero siguen mirándolo por encima de sus hombros o de reojo los que están en la misma fila. Manuel se quiere morir de la vergüenza. Los cuchicheos quieren volver a surgir, pero Miguel los calla a todos con una mirada amenazadora y deja el cuaderno de Manuel en su escritorio.

-Bien, ahora saque su libro de_ matemáticas_ y ábranlo en la página treinta y dos.

La clase obedece sin chistar.

Manuel mira al frente sin poder concentrarse en toda la clase. Frente a él está el libro de mates abierto en la página equivocada y su cuaderno se queda sin apuntes nuevos. Cuando todos comienzan a solucionar los ejercicios, no todos con éxito, Manu agacha la mirada y se hace el que escribe. Miguel se resiste a suspirar al verlo, sabiendo que tal vez fue muy severo al llamarle la atención de esa forma frente a todos, por lo que decide no decirle nada más y dejarlo ser, esperando que para el día siguiente estuviese otra vez tranquilo. Mira de reojo el cuaderno que está sobre su escritorio, viéndolo tan perfectamente forrado, con el nombre de Manuel escrito de manera pulcra, probablemente por su madre o su padre.

Al final sí suspira, pero sólo bajito.

Finalmente, cuando la clase termina, Miguel despide a todos los chicos, que van corriendo fuera del salón a la siguiente clase. Miguel se sienta y toma su libreta y se sienta, apuntando la página en la que se quedaron, sin prestarles más atención. Manuel junta sus cosas, sintiéndose nervioso y tratando de no mirar a su profesor de manera muy obvia, pero pronto nota que Miguel ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que sigue ahí. Toma aire y se da algo de valor antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro e ir hasta el frente de la clase que ha quedado vacía. Miguel realmente no se perctada de su presencia hasta que el chico está frente a él, mirándolo tenso.

-Tengo Sociales ahora... –murmura apretando los tirantes de su mochila y Miguel alza la mirada, observándolo.

-Ah...

-No me va a dar mi cuaderno, ¿no? –dice el niño bajito, tratando de ya hacerse la idea de que tendrá que explicarle al profe Artigas por qué no tenía su tarea ahí.

Miguel por un momento se siente culpable al verlo así de apenado y asustado. Dios, jamás lo habría pensado de ese niño, no de Manuel.

-Ah, no, no es que no te lo vaya a dar –suspira y toma el cuaderno.

Manuel lo sigue de cerca con lo ojos, tensándose.

-Eso es un no...

-No, Manuel –replica y hojea en el cuaderno-. Sólo quiero que tengas en claro que si tu profesor de Ciencias Sociales te dejó una tarea, espera que la hagas en casa con tranquilidad en tu casa, para que también te sirva de algo, así como yo espero que tú prestes atención a mi clase, porque lo que hacemos aquí es importante, ¿entiendes?

Un silencio que se percibe como incómodo se instala entre profesor y alumno y Miguel vuelve a mirar el cuaderno. Manuel se muerde el labio inferior.

-Le daré un beso si me da mi cuaderno –dice de pronto bajito y agacha la mirada avergonzado.

Miguel alza de golpe la mirada y abre la boca incrédulo. ¿Acaba de escuchar mal? Simplemente no atina a hacer nada, ni siquiera dice nada, por más que su mentón parece que por poco tocará el piso. Manuel, quien está muerto de nervios, cree que el profesor está esperando a que lo haga. Traga, sintiéndose algo intimidado y pone sus manos sobre las rodillas de su maestro suplente, estirándose hacia adelante hasta ponerse en puntitas para poder alcanzar la boca de Miguel. El adulto suelta un respingo, mas no reacciona hasta que es demasiado tarde y el niño ya se ha separado, rojo como un tomate hasta las orejas.

-¿M-me da mi cuaderno? –tartamudea bajito y muerto de pena.

Miguel asiente atontado y se lo estira, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder. Manuel rápidamente le arrancha el cuaderno y sale corriendo a su próxima clase. El profesor suplente lo sigue con la mirada, mil pensamientos alocandos dando vuelta a su cabeza. Atónito se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pasándola por su cabello y dejándolo aún más desordenado. ¡DIOS!

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

-Voy a terminar en la cárcel por pedofilia –murmura apenas mientras esconde el rostro entre sus manos-. Y Catalina me cortará las bolas...


End file.
